1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for providing and browsing content, and more particularly to technology for browsing the content by a plurality of browsing devices for a conference.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a teleconference system for having a conference or a meeting with a person at a remote location. The teleconference system enables participants to feel as though they are actually attending a live conference just by talking to another participant displayed on a screen. Materials or the like to be used in the conference are also displayed on a television (TV) screen. There is technology which provides such materials used in a teleconference via a network all at once.
Such a teleconference system is large-scale. In most cases, a conference or a meeting with a person at a remote location can be done just by looking at common materials and talking over the telephone.